Final Fantasy Tactics  Retorno do Anjo de Sangue
by Rodneysao
Summary: Depois de tanta luta e tanto sofrimento eles venceram o anjo de sangue, porem apenas Ramza e Alma sobreviveram e agora parece que Altima esta voltando...


Em um dia nublado perto da costa leste um casal caminhava, seus rostos escondidos por dois capuzes não mostravam nada de seus pensamentos, ambos caminhavam solenemente na estrada velha e desgastada, seus passos eram pesados e vacilantes, quem os via pensava que estavam andando por meses sem parar, o que não está longe de ser verdade. A menina pisou em uma pedra solta e caiu de joelhos no chão, o homem, que não parecia ser muito mais velho que ela, rapidamente a pegou e a içou.

- Cuidado irmã, essas estradas são sorrateiras... – Sua voz era surpreendente jovem mas carregava tamanha tristeza que faria qualquer um se preocupar.

- Sinto muito, eu estou cansada... – A voz da menina era doce, mas também triste.

- Vamos descansar um pouco – Ele olhou para cima em direção às nuvens – Vai chover logo...

A menina tirou uma bussola de suas vestes e colocou sobre um pequeno mapa – dois quilômetros à frente em uma gruta, vamos descansar lá. – Seu tom era cansado e calmo.

O homem somente acenou e a ajudou a continuar andando.

Algumas horas depois a gruta apareceu na encosta de uma montanha, ali as terras não tinham nomes, eram terras desconhecidas e o mapa levava só até ali. A chuva já caía levemente sobre o manto dos dois fazendo-os estremecer de frio. Ambos entraram na gruta e se sentaram no chão enquanto retiravam alguns gravetos e duas pedras de dentro de suas mochilas.

Em questão de segundos uma fogueira dançava alegremente na escuridão fria da gruta, ambos retiraram seus mantos e os penduraram para secar. O homem tinha cabelos louros curtos e lisos, olhos castanhos escuros, apenas uma sombra do que outrora foram olhos brilhantes e quentes, aparentava ter dezoito anos, ele usava uma armadura negra e espada na cintura, na capa da armadura o símbolo da família Beoulve já estava quase sumindo, não importava mais, a família tinha caído em desgraça com a traição do primogênito.

A menina aparentava ter dezesseis, cabelos loiros longos presos por um laço vermelho, olhos castanhos brilhantes mas manchados pela tristeza e morte, suas roupas eram caras e chiques, mas estavam muito desgastadas, ela não usava arma, apenas um bastão simples para se defender.

Ambos se sentaram lado a lado olhando para o fogo enquanto a tempestade rugia lá fora, o homem tirou da mochila um punhado de carne salgada e uma panela, a chuva encheu a panela e logo um ensopado estava sendo preparado.

A menina olhou para fora da gruta e suspirou – Tire essa armadura, irmão, parece que vamos ficar aqui por um tempo.

O homem olhou nos olhos da menina e depois olhou para fora, ela tinha razão, ficar de armadura nesse momento só ia fazê-lo desconfortável, e também quem poderia ameaçá-los agora? Todos pensam que eles estão mortos... Com um suspiro ele começou a desamarrar as fivelas e presilhas da armadura e a tirou cuidadosamente, ele parou por um momento contemplando o peitoral de aço, essa armadura já o tinha salvo mais vezes do que ele poderia contar, e a espada ao lado já tinha tirado mais vidas do que ele gostaria, se ao menos _aquilo _não tivesse acontecido...

- Está pronto irmão.

A voz de sua irmã o despertou de seus devaneios, o que aconteceu, aconteceu, não há como mudar o passado. Ele se sentou ao lado dela e se serviu de um salgado ensopado de carne, bem, era melhor do que nada...

Ambos comeram em silencio, a água caía abundante lá fora, os raios iluminavam periodicamente e suas explosões sonoras teimavam em trazer lembranças dolorosas para a mente dos dois...

Ao terminar de comer ambos se recostaram um no outro e tentaram relaxar – Ramza... para onde vamos agora?

O, agora nomeado Ramza, suspirou – eu não sei Alma, mas nós não podemos voltar para casa, não depois dessa guerra...

A menina abraçou seu irmão com força, seus olhos antes marejados começaram a derramar lágrimas – eu... eu to com medo... e se... e se _eles _voltarem?

Ramza cerrou os punhos mas depois abraçou sua irmã, confortando-a da melhor maneira que conseguia – Se eles voltarem eu vou matá-los outra vez. – Sua voz, antes triste, ganhou um tom determinado e uma dureza de aço, aqueles demônios... se eles voltarem ele iria ter certeza de destruir cada um deles, inclusive _ela._

A menina relaxou um pouco e se aninhou mais perto do corpo de seu irmão – Ramza... obrigada... – Ramza olhou para baixo para responder mas ela já estava dormindo, um sono que ela precisava, especialmente depois desses dois meses viajando.

Carinhosamente ele beijou a testa dela e sussurrou – Bons sonhos, Alma. – e fechou os olhos caindo na escuridão bem vinda do sono.

_Era um navio abandonado, um cemitério de anjos, __**ela **__estava lá, sorrindo para ele com aquele sorriso maligno e predatório, ele olhou para o lado e os viu, o velho Cid, com seus setenta anos de idade e ainda forte o bastante para levantar a poderosa excalibur, Agrias, a cavaleira mais poderosa que ele já havia conhecido, Mustadio e suas estranhas armas de fogo, e por fim Léo com suas duas Rune Blades, Ramza ainda se lembrava de o conhecer dez anos atrás quando entrou para a academia de escudeiros. Do outro lado ele a viu, Alma, caída sobre um joelho e sangrando muito, ele olhou mais uma vez para frente, para __**ela, **__o anjo caído, a morte da luz, o anjo de sangue, seu corpo esbelto e forte se erguia do solo, sustentada por quatro asas brancas, suas mãos pingavam sangue, sangue de Vormav, sangue de Alma, seu sangue._

_ - Ramza, meu jovem Ramza, tem certeza que quer morrer tão cedo? – Sua voz continha tanto veneno que ele se perguntava como ela não tinha se afogado ainda._

_ - Altima... é tudo culpa sua... É TUDO CULPA SUA! DYCEDARG, ZALBAAG, MEU PAI, TODOS MORTOS!_

_ - ora meu querido, sacrifícios são necessários, não acha?_

_ Cid trincou os dentes – Sacrifícios você diz... eu vejo apenas uma carnificina embelezada e disfarçada._

_ - TOLO! – foi nesse momento que Ramza sentiu todo o peso da morte, Count Cidolfas Orlandeau não teve tempo de gritar, seu corpo explodiu em uma nuvem de sangue, o maior cavaleiro que já existiu, o único a alcançar o posto de espadachim sagrado morreu com apenas um movimento._

_ - CID! – Léo gritou, Ramza o entendia, Cid tinha sido um pai para ambos, sua raiva crescente atingiu o limite quando viu __**ela **__rindo como se fosse apenas uma piada._

_ - Agrias Comigo! Mustadio, dê uma poção para Alma! Léo, mantenha a cabeça fria!_

_ Agrias correu e tomou posição de guarda ao meu lado, Léo desembainhou suas duas espadas e entrou em posição, um estilo de luta desenvolvido por ele próprio, desenvolvido depois de muitas, muitas vitórias sangrentas em uma guerra sem sentido, Mustadio correu até Alma._

_ O anjo se moveu, ou melhor, simplesmente apareceu sobre o atirador, o tempo parou por um segundo enquanto ele via sua garra sangrenta seguir seu caminho em direção ao coração dele._

_ - AAAAAAHHHHHHH! QUE OS CÉUS TRAGAM A FÚRIA DIVINA E ME PERMITAM GOLPEAR O CORAÇÃO DO DEMONIO! LAMINA DO JULGAMENTO!_

_ O grito de Agrias foi tão alto e tão forte que retumbou por todo aquele cemitério, ela cortou o ar e uma lamina etéria surgiu por baixo do anjo de sangue e fez um grande corte em seu braço, Mustadio rolou para escapar das garras do anjo, Léo juntou as espadas em um 'X' enquanto juntava muita energia, seus olhos começaram a crepitar em eletricidade, naquele momento Ramza se lembrou o porquê dele ter recebido o título de Relâmpago Escarlate na guerra._

_ - FURIA DOS CÉUS! ALMA DA TEMPESTADE! CORAÇÃO DOS RAIOS! EU TE CONVOCO! BAHAMUT!_

_ Ramza já tinha visto isso varias vezes, mas mesmo assim ele não conseguia se acostumar, Bahamut, o dragão de platina, rei dos dragões e senhor das tempestades, tal criatura não poderia existir em nosso mundo, mas Léo conseguia abrir um portal para o mundo dos Espers durante alguns segundos, tempo o bastante para que o dragão despejasse uma torrente crepitante de eletricidade sobre o Anjo de sangue, tamanha força quase destruiu todo o barco, mas o dragão tinha tal controle sobre a eletricidade que nenhum de seus aliados foram atingidos._

_ O anjo caído urrou de dor e olhou diretamente para Ramza, e Ramza fez seu movimento, ele correu na direção do Anjo, olhando para o lado, para os restos mortais de Cid ele viu a espada lá, Excalibur, considerada a espada mais poderosa existente, Ramza mudou seu caminho e pegou a espada, ela pesou em suas mãos, sua energia percorreu seu corpo e sem aviso o peso da espada sumiu, Ramza sentiu a força da espada inundar sua alma, a espada cantou e assoviou quando sua lamina cortou o ar atirando um raio de energia no meio do coração do anjo caído, seu corpo explodiu em chamas vermelhas como sangue, um alivio repentino caiu sobre eles._

_ Mustadio deu uma poção para Alma, ela bebeu com dificuldade mas logo o preparo mágico fez seu efeito curando seus ferimentos._

_ O alivio durou pouco, as chamas vermelhas cresceram de tamanho e intensidade, emanando uma aura ainda mais malévola do que antes, das cinzas do anjo caído uma nova forma surgiu, quatro asas negras de morcego ergueram um corpo esbelto, seus olhos vermelhos emitiam muito poder e seu corpo pulsava em energia, energia de mil almas torturadas e castigadas, ela desenrolou um chicote de chamas de aparência mortal, o chicote vibrava em gritos de agonia e dor, ressoando os gritos dos mortos._

_ - MINHA VEZ! – ela jogou o chicote e o enrolou no pescoço de Mustadio – Sua alma é minha! – com um único puxão o corpo de Mustadio caiu sem vida no chão, com a cabeça separada do resto, e nas garras do anjo uma forma vagamente humanóide brilhava em luz azulada, sem piedade o anjo cravou suas garras na alma de Mustadio e a partiu em centenas de fragmentos._

_ - NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOO! – o grito de Agrias partiu o coração de todos os outros, não era segredo para Ramza que ela e Mustadio estavam se relacionando e ver tal relacionamento acabar de maneira tão abrupta era triste, muito triste – EU-VOU-MATAR-VOCÊ! – tamanho grito de ódio estremeceu até a coluna de Léo, que não conhecia a palavra medo. Ela balançou a espada em um ritmo frenético, o céu se abriu por um segundo e um poderoso raio de luz desceu, a luz sagrada queimou a pele do anjo caído e a desfigurou, mas não foi o bastante, Altima não tinha morrido._

_ O anjo de sangue apareceu na frente dela e agarrou seu pescoço com uma mão e a ergueu três metros do solo – Sua insolente! Se não fosse tão tola eu poderia poupar sua vida fazendo-a minha serva no novo mundo. – Agrias era valente, isso era o que todo o grupo mais admirava na cavaleira, na face da morte, nas garras do anjo de sangue, ela sorriu e cuspiu na cara de seu captor. Altima se enfureceu e com um golpe limpo partiu o corpo da cavaleira em dois, a grandiosa armadura Maximilian foi cortada como um pedaço inútil de papel. E mais uma vez Altima rasgou a alma de alguém aquele dia._

_ Ramza assistiu tudo aquilo enraizado no lugar, um a um seus companheiros estavam caindo perante o poder do anjo de sangue, agora eram apenas Léo, ele e Alma, que ainda estava ferida, um choque percorreu seu corpo, ele olhou para a espada excalibur, que brilhava com uma luz dourada, e voltou seus olhos para o anjo de sangue, anos lutando lado a lado fizeram com que qualquer fala entre Ramza e Léo fosse reduzida a um olhar, ambos sabiam o que tinham que fazer e ambos sabiam que suas chances de sobreviver eram muito baixas._

_ Altima olhou para os dois cavaleiros com um olhar curioso, como se julgasse o perigo de um filhote de cão, seu sorriso sarcástico nunca deixou seu rosto, o sangue de Mustadio e Agrias a cobria inteira, mudando a cor de suas roupas de negra para escarlate._

_ Léo começou a desenhar símbolos no ar, Ramza concentrou todo seu chi na Excalibur fazendo o brilho aumentar varias vezes. O padrão complexo de símbolos que Léo estava escrevendo tirou o fôlego de Ramza, ele sabia que Léo era um Summoner antes de virar cavaleiro, ele próprio já havia se aventurado nas artes de invocação, mas aquilo era um nível totalmente superior, como se prevendo o que iria acontecer Alma estava com os olhos fechados e as mãos unidas em prece, sua aura mágica se agitava violentamente, Ramza também começou a concentrar seu ataque mais poderoso, reunindo toda sua energia em seu punho direito._

_ Altima olhava com diversão como se esperasse para ver o poder Maximo dos três._

_ Alma levantou as mãos Mara o céu, suas mãos brilhavam em uma luz branca e forte – A dureza da rocha, a proteção do escudo, a velocidade da flecha, a resistência da natureza e o renascimento da fênix, eu te invoco AEGIS!_

_ A energia brilhou ao redor de Ramza criando o escudo mágico mais poderoso conhecido, somente os auto-sacerdotes de Murronde conseguiam realizar essa magia. Léo bateu as mãos no chão e os círculos mágicos se iluminaram, o ar ficou frio, depois esquentou, depois ficou úmido e por ultimo a eletricidade tomou o controle – Senhor das chamas, dama de cristal, serpente das profundezas e pai dos relâmpagos, eu os invoco! Ifrit! Shiva! Leviathan! Ramuh!_

_ Léo tinha acabado de fazer o impossível, ele abriu quatro portais para o mundo dos espers e trouxe quatro espers de uma única vez, seus ataques se uniram em um vortex Elemental rasgando a realidade, água se fundia com fogo, raios se fundiam com gelo, e no meio disso tudo Altima se protegia da melhor maneira possível com um escudo mágico._

_ Ramza aproveitou o momento e disparou na direção do anjo, com um salto fora das proporções humanas ele cravou a espada sagrada no coração do anjo – isso é pelo Cid – ele torceu a espada fazendo o buraco aumentar ainda mais – isso é pelo Mustadio – com um forte puxão a espada saiu rasgando a carne corrupta e morta – e isso é pela Agrias!_

_ O Anjo de sangue gritou em agonia quando percebeu que não poderia sobreviver a isso e no ultimo momento ela olhou nos olhos dos três e cravou as garras sobre o próprio estomago, sua energia começou a se agitar perigosamente e explodiu, destruindo todo o cemitério e tudo num raio de dezenas de quilômetros, a ultima coisa que Ramza viu antes de desmaiar foi Léo protegendo os dois com sua vida._

_ E mesmo depois de desmaiado ele viu na escuridão o rosto do anjo de sangue sorrindo – eu vou voltar, Ramza Beoulve, e me vingarei, matarei cada um de seus descendentes na sua frente e somente depois rasgarei sua alma em pedaços..._

Ele abriu os olhos rapidamente, seu coração estava disparado e sua respiração ofegante, um sonho, era tudo um sonho... não, era uma lembrança, ele sabia, _ela _estava atrás deles outra vez.


End file.
